Law enforcement personnel have considerable need for an effective bullet which can deliver a tremendous hydrostatic shock effect to its target while having limited range.
When deadly force is used within close range, a law enforcement officer must be able to immediately stop a criminal. Some criminals, particularly those who have been stimulated by mind altering drugs, continue to function in an erratic manner when hit with conventional bullets. Several conventional metal bullets having high penetration characteristics may pass through the body of such a criminal without bringing the criminal to a stop because such bullets do not provide sufficient hydrostatic shock effect to such a target.
Law enforcement officials in close quarters also have a need for a bullet which flies true at short range but which has a limited range so as to minimize the danger to innocent persons outside the useful range of the bullet.
Bullet inventors generally have attempted to maximize penetration capability of their bullets. Bullets conventionally are made to fly true by providing rifling in the barrel of a rifle or other weapon by using several grooves down the barrel of the weapon to impart rotation spin to the bullet around its axis.
Bullets customarily are made of a metal and may be coated with non-metal materials to reduce friction when traveling down the rifling of a weapon barrel and to increase target penetration. Kopsch U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,178 is a patent which teaches the use of a fluorocarbon resin such as polytetrafluoroethylene, which is most commonly manufactured by E.I. Dupont De Nemours Co., Inc. of New Jersey, also known as Dupont, under the trademark Teflon, as a low friction coating on a bullet to reduce friction in the firing weapon and increase penetration in the target.
Non-metal bullets have been occasionally invented and used. Stadler et al 784,985 is a Canadian Patent which teaches use of plastic bullets to make target ammunition which is cheaper than metal bullets and which easily breaks upon impact with the target so as to minimize ricochet. Stadler et al utilizes a blunt bullet end to increase air resistance and reduce effective range of the bullet.
Bilsbury U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,683 is a patent which further teaches use of plastic bullets for target practice to reduce ricochet.
Bilsbury U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,311 teaches a combination of a plastic bullet with an incendiary material so as to create an armor piercing bullet which utilizes a plastic jacket which ruptures on impact and lets a metal penetrator pierce the target with the assistance of the incendiary material.
Look U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,667 is a patent which teaches use of aerodynamic brakes in the bullet to minimize flight distances.
Flight distances can also be reduced by providing a bullet with annular grooves, such as taught in French Patent 2,551,196 and German Patent 1 092 349 and French Patent 2,431,676.
However, none of these Patents teach the use of a bullet which is manufactured of a pure fluorocarbon resin for any purpose. The high melting point of a fluorocarbon resin, particularly the polytetrafluoroethylene used in the preferred embodiment which is commonly manufactured by Dupont under the trademark Teflon, requires such high temperatures for molding that a conventional mold has short lifetime.
None of the various prior art patents specifically address or solve the problem of such targets as a drug crazed dangerous human having to be stopped immediately at short distances, which would require a bullet having minimal penetration and maximum hydrostatic shock effect.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a bullet which is characterized by:
A. Tremendous hydrostatic shock effect in a target.
B. Tremendous muzzle velocity upon exiting a weapon.
C. Limited range.
D. Reasonable cost.